


10 Days in Mystacor

by Keylime_Pi



Series: 10 Days [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mystacor (She-Ra), Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: Spinnerella and Netossa are having an impromptu late honeymoon (since there hadn’t been any real chance to before this), and have suggested a nice getaway for all the couples of the Alliance. Things have been stressful, getting the world in order and all that. None of the couples have really had any time to themselves.This is just an excuse to write smut with some of my favourite fictional couples
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: 10 Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	10 Days in Mystacor

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sister-fic to my "10 Days on Ember Island." They're related because it's the same concept of vacation and sex. Just different fandoms.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!

Mystacor. Where the world is always sparkly and angellic. It reminded Glimmer a lot of Brightmoon, actually, and somedays it reminded her of Angella. Which was still strange to Glimmer because shouldn’t it remind her of Micah, who actually grew up there? _He’s not gone anymore,_ she reminded herself with a sad little twist of her lips.

But this time in Mystacor was not about Angella or Micah. It was about relaxation.

Spinnerella and Netossa were having an impromptu late honeymoon (since there hadn’t been any real chance to before this), and had suggested a nice getaway for all the couples of the Alliance (Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio kindly declined the offer to come along, since they weren’t actually alliance members. Which reminded Glimmer that there was still a lot of ex-Horde bad blood between them and her. She really had to work on that). Things had been stressful, getting the world in order and all that. None of the couples had really had any time to themselves.

Now, as the group arrived in Mystacor, Glimmer tried hard not to think of Angella. She tried to think of other, better things - liked how Bow’s hand fit perfectly in hers, or how it was nice to see Adora actually letting loose a little and joking around with Catra.

“Welcome to Mystacor!” Glimmer announced happily.

Scorpia gasped. “It’s…it’s so beautiful!”

“This was a great pick of places, Glimmer.” Bow wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her smaller body to his.

“Thanks.”

“Awwww,” Catra and Adora chorused.

“Awwwww,” Glimmer replied back snidely. “Look at the adorable dumb lesbians!”

“Let’s not be passive agressive,” Perfuma piped up. “All our relationships are wholesome and adorable.”

Mermista snorted. “I can’t promise that wholesome part.”

“You don’t have to this week!” Glimmer flashed the other princess a cheeky grin. “We’re here on a couple’s retreat, remember?”

“Yeah, with your _aunt._ ” Catra snickered. “The rest of us might get lucky, but I think you’ll have to tiptoe a bit, Sparkles.”

“Aunt Casta and I are adults, I already talked about Bow and I sharing a room together,” Glimmer huffed. “Our visit is all about ~relaxation~ ”

“Then enough talking, I wanna be in bed with alcohol and my boyfriend in ten minutes.” Mermista was already speedwalking towards the castle.

\-------------

Castaspella greeted them all with open arms, fretting over them for a good half-hour before letting them go to their rooms (much to Mermista’s shagrin, but she was at least allowed wine).

As Castaspella lead Bow and Glimmer to their guest suite, she said rather suddenly, “So, does my brother know you two are sharing a room?”

Glimmer gritted her teeth automatically. “Aunt Casta, we’re adults, we can do what we want.”

“No, I know, dear, I know. It’s merely that…” Castaspella stopped at the door. She finally turned around to face her neice and smiled almost pitifully. Her gaze darted between Glimmer and Bow. “As Queen, dear, there are certain… _things_ you’ll have to consider. Marriage and all that. Not that our dear Bow wouldn’t make a wonderful king - ”

“Whoah! We _just_ started dating.” They hadn’t even _slept together_ yet, for the love of it all.

Castaspella arched an eyebrow, a knowing look on her face. “Mmm. Yes. ‘Just started.’ Right, well, I’m not saying that I figured you two were secretly in love with each other for years or anything, _but -_ ”

“Aunt Casta -”

“My point is, dear, it’s just something you should talk to Micah about. Getting married and all. Whenever that is.” She got a gleam in her eyes at just the _thought_ of a party, it seemed.

Bow laughed tightly. “Th-thanks, Castaspella, Glimmer and I will do that.” He nodded to the still closed door. “But right now we’re just gonna have a calm and relaxing ten days. Right, babe?”

Glimmer still got flustered when he called her that. “Yeah. Right.”

“Of course, of course.” Castaspella opened the door and slipped the key into Glimmer’s hand. “I got you all locking room in case. This is a couples’ week, after all.” She winked and Glimmer wanted to throw up.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll call you for breakfast once you’re settled, alright, dears?”

“Thanks, Casta!” Bow waved to her as she left. As soon as she disappeared around the corner of the spiralling hall, he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Let’s unpack.”

“Unpack?” Glimmer whined. She shut the door behind them and threw Bow her best pout. “We’re supposed to _relax_ , I don’t wanna unpack yet.”

Bow cocked an eyebrow at her. “Oh? What, you want to just sleep?”

“With you? Sure.”

Bow choked on air, and it rolled into a laugh. Glimmer started to laugh, too. “What?” She asked as they both continued to giggle. “Wasn’t that smooth as hell?”

“Yes, it was, honey, it was.” Bow had replaced his laughter with a blush and a smirk. “Just caught me off gaurd.”

“Well, like Aunt Casta said - ”

“It’s a couples’ week,” Bow and Glimmer finished together.

“Besides.” Glimmer threw her bag down on the bed. “It’s not like we’ve had much of a chance to do _anything_ with the war going on. Shit, we didn’t even know we were in love with each other until it was almost over. And with everything going on in Brightmoon - ”

Bow sighed. “I know, I know. We don’t get any real alone time, do we?”

Glimmer shrugged. She sat down on the bed, gesturing for Bow to sit beside her. “We could change that this week. If you want to?”

Bow laughed, cuddling up to his girlfriend. “Of course I want to.” He hesitated. “Hey, Glimmer…you’re still a virgin, right? N-not that it matters to me, it’s just I realized that we’ve never actually talked about it.”

Glimmer scrunched up her face. “Bow, who the fuck would I fuck?”

He laughed again, the loudest all morning. “Yeah, okay, fair point.”

“What about you?” Glimmer would be lying to say that it hadn’t crossed her mind that Bow might have hooked up with somebody. He was a very attractive man, her Bow.

“Like you said, who the fuck would I fuck?” Bow turned so that he was leaning agianst her shoulder. “Honestly, I’m kind of nervous. I mean, I love you and I know you love me, but, like, what if we suck at it?” He glanced up at her and chuckled a bit.

“I doubt it.” Glimmer grabbed her boyfriend’s hand. “You’re good at, I don’t know, everything? And from what little time we _have_ had together…” She purred and kissed the back of his hand. “I think we’ll get along juuuuust fine.” She looked back over at Bow. He was blushing, his mouth slightly agape, and his eyes wide. “Y-you okay?”

“I…I’m fine.” Bow turned back to face her, his hand still awkwardly in her grip. “Hey, I don’t know how much time we have before Castaspella’s breakfast call, but…”

Gods, the way his eyes were ravishing her body, it was like he wanted to devour her. Glimmer shuddered. “I think we have time.”

Right on cue, somebody knocked on the door. “Breakfast, loves!” Castaspella cooed from the hallway.

Glimmer groaned. “Never mind.”

Bow gave her a quick peck. “Later, then.” Louder, to the door, he called out, “Coming, Castaspella!”

“You’d better hurry. We’re having paaaaaancakes!”

\------------

After breakfast, Perfuma suggested the all go the beach. Glimmer was still slightly frustrated - in more ways than one - about that interupting breakfast call, but after hearing Castaspella talk about a celebratory dinner and everybody getting so excited about the beach, she decided that maybe her alone time with Bow would have to wait for tomorrow. Besides, she loved the beach.

Currently, Glimmer was paddling around in the water lazily. Bow, from the shoreline, came splashing into the water happily. “Hey, Glimmer!”

“Hey.” Glimmer swam a little closer to him. “Don’t you look handsome wet.” She splashed a bit of water in his face.

Bow grinned. “I’m sure you look pretty beautiful wet, too.” The wink he sent her made Glimmer want to spontaenously combust.

“I-I…damn you.”

“Can’t kiss me in hell, baby.” Bow leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

“I barely get to kiss you on Etheria! You’re always kissing my forehead.”

“Not my fault you’re height-challenged.”

Glimmer was about to bicker when someone came up behind her and smacked her nearly upside-down with a huge-ass wave. Glimmer toppled into the water and came up sputtering.

“C-Catra! You little bitch!”

Catra cackled wickedly. “How’d you know it was me?”

“Please, who else would it be.” Glimmer found her footing and flicked water at her friend in revenge.

“Play nice!” Adora came up behind Catra and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up. “Bad kitty.”

Catra squeaked. She desperately tried to get Adora’s arms off of her. “ _ADORA!_ ”

“Play nice!” She reprimanded again.

Catra pouted, slumping lamely against her girlfriend. “You’re mean, princess.”

“You’re mean, too.” Adora kissed her nose and set her down. “Sorry, still getting her beach-trained,” Adora explained cheekily to Glimmer and Bow.

Bow nodded. “Understandable.” Then he gasped. “Oh. My. Goodness! We should have a chicken fight! I haven’t had one in ages, since I went to the beach with my silbings and my dads when I was little!” Without waiting for a response, Bow nodded to Glimmer. “Get on my shoulders, babe.”

“What’s a chicken fight?” Adora cocked her head.

Glimmer teleported onto Bow’s shoulders, quickly steadying herself. “It’s fun, is what it is! I’ve never had a chance to do a proper one before! Come on - Catra, get on Adora’s shoulders!”

“Then what?” Catra was already shoving Adora into the ocean and climbing her way up her back while Adora hissed out, “Ow! Catra, sweetie, claws! Gentle! Ow! _Ow!_ ”

“Then you fight!” Glimmer pumped her fist in the air excitedly. “You and I push each other until one of us falls off the shoulders.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Adora mumbled.

“Wimp.” Catra batted Adora’s face as she finished getting atop her shoulders. “We’ll wipe the ocean floor with ‘em!”

“Dream on, Horde Scum!”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck _you!_ ”

“Fight!” Bow charged forward.

Glimmer caught Catra’s hands in hers. Small though she was, she threw all her weight at the magicat. Catra held her ground, grip tightened.

“Fuck off, princess. I got this in the bag!”

“You’re setting yourself up.” Glimmer thrust herself forward.

Catra laughed at her attempt, saying strong. “For what?” Catra shoved Glimmer. Glimmer immediately let go of Catra’s hands, and Catra went flailing head-first into the water, taking Adora with her when her legs caught around her neck.

“Cat’s out of bag now, bitch.” Glimmer steadied herself on Bow’s shoulder. He was currently laughing his head off watching Adora and Catra try to stand up.

“I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to win, Glim.” He reached down to help his freinds up, but with all the splashing it was an impossible task.

“Who cares? I won, didn’t I?” Glimmer teleported down in front of Bow. “Do I get a prize for winning?”

Bow smirked. “Nope.” The smug little bastard even popped his ‘p.’

“Awww!” Glimmer whined. “Come on, not even a kiss?”

Bow tapped his chin with a finger, ‘considering.’ “Welllll…I suppose I could do that.” He leaned down and kissed her soundly. Glimmer sighed against his lips. Why did he have to be the best kisser ever? His kiss always left her empty-headed.

“Gross,” Catra grumbled as she finally stood up.

“Not gross,” Glimmer snapped. “Fair. I won, I deserve a prize.”

“You cheated! Bow said that’s not how you win! If anything _I_ should get a kiss!” Catra excalimed.

“That’s not how you _traditionally_ win,” Glimmer corrected.

“Adora, give me a kiss!” Catra demanded.

Adora was just getting to her feet. “I will, Catra, I will…just as soon as I regain my balance.” Even as she said it she was tipping to the left. “You clocked me in the head when you fell. I though cats always landed on their feet?”

“For the last fucking time, I’m not _actually_ a cat!”

“Tell it to your purr,” Glimmer retorted. “Now us ~winners~ are gonna go tan on the beach. Come on.” Glimmer grabbed Bow’s hand and tugged him back towards the sand.

“Glimmer?” He said as they trodded back.

“Mhmm?”

“I love you.”

Glimmer stopped and turned around as they exited the water. “I know that! I love you, too.”

“I know you know.”

“Then why’d you’d say it?”

Bow arched an eyebrow, leaned his forehead against hers. “Ummmm, cause that’s what couples do? What, I can’t tell my girlfriend I love her when I feel like it?”

Glimmer shrugged. “No, you can, I just…it seemed kinda random was all.”

Bow shrugged back. “It was kinda random. But it’s not like I suddenly stop loving you. Everytime I’m with you, I think, ‘gosh, I sure do love that woman.’” He grinned. “Guess this is my way of saying you’re stuck with me.”

 _Stuck with Bow._ Glimmer was suddenly brought back to their talk with Castaspella in the hall.

“Glim?”

“I…I was just thinking about something, sorry.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You just said it was something.”

“I lied.” Glimmer grabbed his hand again. “Now come on, when I said I wanted to tan, I meant it!”

———

Mystacor never failed to amazed Adora with how extravagent it could get. Although, she supposed that the dinner this evening had more to do with Castaspella, whom the kitchen staff seemed more than a little fed up with.

Everybody was sat around the huge dining table, talking, laughing, and eating food Adora didn’t even know the names of. Catra would gasp at her food occasionally, which was beyond adorable. Although…there was something sad about that. They’d saved the universe two months ago, but Adora had to keep reminding herself that Catra had no real idea about food outside of ration bars and whatever fucking sludge Horde Prime had fed her. Since that vile dictator’s death, Catra had been eating pretty well - living in a literal castle had a few advantages - but whenever they went on missions they didn’t have that luxury. Most townsfolk were grateful for the aid, and would give them all the food they could, but they couldn’t give much.

Adora was snapped out of her thoughts by Catra’s foot tapping against hers.

“You okay?” She mumbled through a bite of some kind of fish.

“Fine,” Adora mumbled back. “You liking dinner?”

“I love it. Don’t tell Castaspella that, though, she’ll never stop feeding me.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda Casta.”

The two giggled.

“I’d like to make a toast!” Glimmer stood up and held up her glass. “To our hero of the hour - and every hour - Adora!”

Ripples of cheers and a bit of mock-booing from Mermista and Catra erupted across the table. Adora laughed, waving her hands in an attempt to get them to stop.

“Guys, guys! This week’s not about me!”

“Fuck sake, Adora, you saved the world. Take some credit.” Mermista sipped her wine and leaned back in her chair. From the slur of her words, Adora took it that wasn’t her first glass that evening.

Adora chuckled, thanked Mermista, and kept eating. She was _glad_ to take some credit for it, of course, but…well, the Heart a lot more scars than people realized…

\-------

Adora collapsed onto the bed, sighing. “Oh my gods. This bed is so fluffy.”

Catra snickered. “Most people consider that a good thing, you know?”

“Fuck that, that’s stupid. I slept in my bed in Brightmoon for _years_ and I’m still not used to it.” Adora sat up and immediately gasped - shooting pain from her chest spasmed out into her arms and legs and for a few seconds everything hurt.

“Adora? Adora!” Catra rushed over, kneeling down and inspecting her girlfriend with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…it’s nothing.” Adora breathed out the pain with a huff through her nostrils.

Catra frowned, tail flicking. “Bullshit. It…it’s more Heart stuff, isn’t it?”

Adora groaned. “Shadow Weaver _did_ say it would have side affects…sorry, babe, looks like your love can’t quite solve everything.” Adora pecked Catra on the cheek.

Catra hissed. “I wish you wouldn’t joke about it, Adora. It’s hurting you!”

“I’ll be fine, I just need to relax and get to sleep.”

Catra snorted. “You? Relax?”

“Impossible ask, I know.” There was no response. Adora sat up. “Catra?”

“I have an idea for how you could relax.” Catra sat down on the bed casually.

“I’m not going back to beach, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Catra cackled. “It’s not, trust me.”

Adora squeaked when she felt a soft hand touch her thigh.

“You really _are_ jumpy, princess.” Catra gave her a shit-eating grin and slunk her way to the edge of the bed, sitting between Adora’s legs. “Do you want me to help you, Adora?” As she said it she was already taking off Adora’s boot.

“Y-yes, please.”

Catra snickered. “So shy, princess.”

“I’m _not!_ ”

“Shhh, shhh. Only teasing.” Adora’s other boot came off with a ‘pop.’

Adora leaned her head back against the pillows, taking deep breaths to steady her hammering heart. She and Catra were no strangers to physical intamacy - hell, they’d had their first kiss with each other when they were fourteen during a game of truth or dare with Lonnie and Rogelio (Kyle, when refusing, was mocked mercilessly, but no one wanted him in if “he was gonna whine like a bitch”) - and it still drove Adora crazy. They’d first have sex on Darla when the Best Friend Squad was having their little space trip. After that there had been few times where they could, considering all the missions and everything to fix the world. Which was made even worse by having already slept together - Adora wanted Catra so much more after knowing how she tasted.

Adora was snapped out of her train of thought by the cold air hitting her parted thighs. She hissed and clenched her jaw.

“Cold?” Catra pressed a kiss into the soft skin of Adora’s thigh.

Adora moaned and nodded. “Warm me up?”

Catra’s purr started to rumble loudly in the quiet room. “I’d be glad to, princess.”

“You always call me that when we do this.”

“Are you complaining?”

Adora pursed her lips, replying with a little, “Well, no…”

Another kiss along her thigh. Catra sighed, “Thought not, princess. Now let me see if I can make you relax.”

Catra was a magicat. That meant many cat-like features, including, of course, her ears, tail, claws, and feline pupils. It also meant a tongue rougher than others - not sandpaper, much softer than that, but there was a certain friction along the surface. This leant well to sex, as one can imagine.

Adora breathed out through clenched teeth as Catra ran her tongue lesuirely along Adora’s slit.

“You know,” Adora murmured before she could stop herself. “This makes you a cannibal.”

Catra stopped and arched an eyebrow. “Heh?”

Adora was insanely hot and bothered, but that would not get in the way of her puns. “W-well, you’re eating…you know…”

Catra backed up, hissing. “For the love of the stars, Adora, it’s like you don’t want me to fuck you or something!”

Adora laughed as Catra turned around with a huff. She shuffled up and wrapped her arms around Catra. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. It was just a joke!”

“Meanie!” Catra poked Adora’s arm.

“Pleassssse, Catra?” Adora rubbed her hands soothingly up and down her girlfriend’s arms.

Catra turned around with a smug expression. “Are you really begging me to eat you out?”

Adora nodded. She kissed Catra’s shoulder, making Catra moan. Adora smirked. That spot always worked.

Catra pushed Adora down onto the bed. “Fine. I guess I’ll forgive your puns and have mercy on you.”

“Oh, praise be.” Adora snuggled down into th bed.

“You’re such a bad little princess.” Catra kissed along Adora’s jawline. “I think I’m going to tease you first.” She ran her tongue down Adora’s throat. Adora stifled a moan. “Did my princess like that?” Catra shuffled back down in between Adora’s legs. She lifted one up and licked the fragile skin. Her eyes met Adora’s, anticipation heavy in the air. Then with one swift move Catra’s teeth sunk into her.

“CATRA!” Adora grabbed the sheets and flung her head back.

Catra only increased her efforts, sucking and licking the broken skin.

“Catra, please, please,” Adora whined. She ran her hands over her face, groaning every time that wicked tongue would pass over her forming bruise. “I-I thought you were supposed to help me relax?”

“You know you always have a better time when I work you up first.” Catra purred, running her hands along the junction of Adora’s thighs. “You’re drenched, princess. And besides, I had to pay you back for that pun, didn’t I?”

“You’re - ” Adora gasped as Catra started to lap her up. “Oh stars.”

“I’m what?” Catra brought her tongue up to Adora’s clit, swiping across.

“Wicked,” Adora squeaked. She grabbed Catra’s hair roughly.

“You can punish me later, beautiful, promise.” Catra licked her again. She ran her tongue up and down Adora’s pussy as though she were drinking milk from a bowl. Then suddenly she plunged inside her.

Adora’s back arched off the bed. “Mmm! Yes, yes…”

Catra chuckled, sending vibrations up and down Adora’s spine. That wicked woman continued exploring, like she was creating a map of every dip. She grabbed Adora’s clit roughly in her teeth, making the blonde shudder. Catra was so good at being dangerous and careful. She developed a rythym, a pattern of how to pleasure Adora.

Adora grabbed Catra’s hair harder as she felt her end coming up. That beautiful wave of ecstacy was about to crash down onto her. “Catra…”

Catra grunted in response. She shifted up and started to suck on Adora’s clit. Adora gasped and mewled, practically trashing around on the bed.

“Catra, Catra…” Adora was still chanting her name as she came. A blinding pleasure coursed through her body, crashing again and again until it slowly faded.

Catra came up for air as Adora’s grip loosened. “How do you feel?” Her voice was soft, lulling sleep.

Adora stretched and grinned dopily. “Amazing…”

“No more pain?” Adora’s eyes were closing, but she was aware of Catra crawling up beside her.

“Nope.” Adora reached out lazily in Catra’s general direction. “I…mmm, you need to be punished now, right?”

Catra’s soothing purr made Adora want to fall alseep right then. “You’re tired, babe. And this was about you, not me, remember?”

Adora cracked open her eyes. “But - ”

“Shut up and go to sleep, okay?” Catra curled up next to Adora. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and in a second Adora stopped resisting. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Adora mumured back. Catra’s purr and relaxation were all Adora felt as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
